Flint's Whiney Day
by Star Requiem
Summary: Flint has a whiney day . Please R&R .


  
  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own any Flint the Time Detective characters in this story .  
  
  
Flint's Whiney Day  
  
  
It was a really hot summer day and Flint was just sitting there . Sara , Tony , and   
  
  
Merlock were staring at him because he wasn't jumping around . " WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING   
  
  
AT ?" Flint whined . They all looked away and after Flint stopped looking at them started   
  
  
staring at him . "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA STOP STARING AT ME WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
  
The others all turned their heads and looked the other way . "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
  
NOBODYS PAYING ATTENTION TO ME !" Flint screamed , so they all stared at him again .  
  
  
Later that day they all went swimming . Tony splashed Flint and got water in his eyes .   
  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TONY GOT WATER IN MY EYES AND  
  
  
IT HURTS WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" It was now bedtime everyone was  
  
  
getting ready for bed . " Gosh it's a releif that Flint is ....... " Merlock said but got  
  
  
cut off by Flint . " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA THERE MIGHT BE MONSTERS UNDER THE BED  
  
  
BECAUSE I HEAR SOMETHING WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I WANT MOMMY !" "asleep" Merlock finished .  
  
  
Sara went into Flint's room and looked under the bed . " It's just Lynx purring silly ."  
  
  
said Sara after she finished giggling . SMACK......"ouch " said Sara . "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SARA'S  
  
  
LAUGHING AT ME!" screamed Flint . Tony came in . "Okay Flint do you want to hear a bedtime  
  
  
story?" said Tony . " *sniff* YAAA YAAAAA YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Flint . "Okay ,  
  
  
once upon a time there lived the worlds meanest teacher ...." "NO THATS SCARY!" yelled Flint .  
  
  
" I give up ." Tony groaned . "My turn ." said Merlock . " Okay Flint you want to hear a story   
  
  
that is real funny ?" asked Merlock . " YAAAAAAA" yelled Flint . " Okay." said Merlock, "There  
  
  
once was a little boy who wouldn't go to bed . The ghost of bedtime was watching that little boy  
  
  
stay up and whine . The ghost decided to punish him and made it so he couldn't sleep or EAT ever  
  
  
again . That little boy was named Flint Hammerhe......." SMACK SMACK SMACK . "the end " said Merlock  
  
  
who had spirals in his eyes . Then he fainted . Flint continued to smack Merlock , who woke up with   
  
  
a really bad headache . It was morning now . Nobody could wake Flint up until Merlock said , " Hey  
  
  
Flint , do you want food ?" Flint jumped out of bed and said , " Yay FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" But  
  
  
Merlock was lying to get Flint out of bed . " Ha ha you fell for it Fli........" Merlock was about to  
  
  
finish when SMACK . Well Merlock again had spirals in his eyes and fainted . Again he woke up with a  
  
  
really bad headache . Merlock was mad at Flint and decided to trick him . He knew Flint was superstitious  
  
  
and made him mad . Flint charged at Merlock and slammed into a mirror facefirst . "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
  
I BROKE A MIRROR 7 MORE YEARS BAD LUCK WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ."Flint  
  
  
screamed . He ran to Sara who was in bed from being hit over the head the previous night . " Sara whats  
  
  
7 plus 7 ?" asked Flint . She mumbled a bit but was unable to talk . He ran to Tony but Tony didn't know the  
  
  
anwser , Dr . Goodman was busy on the phone so he couldn't ask him . He ran up to Merlock who had been hit over the   
  
  
head yet again and was on the floor with spirals in his eyes again . " Merlock whats 7 years plus 7 more years ?" Flint asked .  
  
  
Merlock had been hit over the head to hard and couldn't concentrate and replied , " It's 700 years Flint ."  
  
  
" How long is that Merlock ?" asked Flint . " The rest of your life including more years after you die ." he   
  
  
anwsered back at Flint . " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA " Flint screamed . Merlock thought to himself 'Oh boy ,  
  
  
here we go again ' then he fainted .  
  
  
  
The End !  
  
  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
Well this is a stupid story I wrote while I was really bored on a Sunday afternoon . Hope you understand . I   
  
  
think Sunday is a boring day but on the bright side I don't have to go to school . You can flame me but I would prefer  
  
  
you didn't . I know it doesn't really move along with the plot of the story near the end or throughout the story . 


End file.
